Final Bond
by Molly Renata
Summary: Presea and Genis share a moment in Asgard... and make a solemn promise to one another. Full summary inside.


Final Bond: A Fanfic By Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "Love At First Sight"

Summary: Presea and Genis share a special night in Asgard... and while doing so, they make a solemn promise never to betray one another. This night will be one to remember for both comrades...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco.

Author's Note: Since this fanfic is based 6 years after the game, Presea and Genis are both (physically) 18 years old, in case you're wondering.

**WARNING:** This piece may be a little on the... descriptive side. If you do not wish to scar your eyes with the idea of these two characters... engaging in sexual activity with each other, then please turn around and don't read the whole thing.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Asgard had changed very little from before the time the worlds were reunited; the people there wished to preserve their culture and their way of life, which incorporated ancient ruins from the Balacruf Dynasty.

Raine had loved this city... Genis thought of his older sister almost constantly when he entered Asgard. He remembered the battle they'd had on the journey of world regeneration, when the fake Summon Spirit of Wind had tricked the townspeople into offering sacrifices to it, and the Chosen's group had helped defeat the demon and seal it away.

A few years before, Genis had told Presea of their adventures in Sylvarant on the journey of world regeneration. Presea was intrigued by their tales, and had listened to every word Genis said.

Now they were heading north to Luin to meet up with the others for a brief reunion; however, they decided to stop at Asgard for the night, since Genis wanted to do a little sightseeing.

Little did he know then that it would be a night to remember.

Genis and Presea had been traveling alone for a while, searching for any traces of Nyfara. Every so often they'd find another minion, but they'd end up quickly dispatching it. They believed they'd finished their journey, and so they decided to head to Luin to meet up with the others; somehow, Raine had been left behind somewhere, and Genis really missed her, hoping she'd be okay.

After the sun had set, the two decided to stay at the Cool Breeze inn, which, like the rest of Asgard, had changed very little since before Symphonia's time. There were a few new renovations, but other than that, the place remained the same.

As the two settled down into their bed, Presea wished to speak with Genis.

"I have a question I wish to ask of you," she said, gazing upon Genis' form.

_He has a great form now,_ she thought, blushing.

"Ask anything you want," Genis replied. His voice had grown deep, perhaps deeper than Lloyd's; however, it still had that soft hint of childhood in it, which was interesting considering his age.

"Will you make a promise to me... never to betray me?" Presea asked, moving closer to Genis and taking his head in her hand.

"Of course," Genis replied. "I promise never to betray you... ever. And I promise to remain by your side always."

"I will stay by your side as well," Presea said, pulling Genis closer. "And if I ever leave you... consider it a broken promise."

"Yeah," Genis said.

The two then kissed; they had not done so in a few years, which quite surprised them considering how long they'd been traveling together. The kiss quickly faded into a deep, passionate one, one that seemed to last for hours.

When the two parted, they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes.

"Presea, my sweet love," Genis said, using a name he'd fondly called her three years ago in this same city. "Isn't this a pleasant time to be together? I mean, now that we're alone and don't have to fear anything..."

Presea blushed as her mind strayed into the realm of what was practically unknown to them.

"Yes, this is indeed a position lovers are often in," she said, pulling Genis even closer. "Perhaps... we should make something of it. Perhaps... _we_ should become lovers..."

Genis began blushing profusely as he said, "I... don't see what's wrong with that, but, uh, are you sure you wanna take such a drastic step forward? I mean, we've only been together for a short time..."

"Relax, Genis," Presea said. "You're not young anymore... you've grown into a handsome young man. Please, share at least a little of that manhood with me..."

Genis nodded softly, and pulled Presea into another kiss, which lasted much shorter; he then realized where her hand was straying, and started turning even redder.

"You mustn't be embarrassed," Presea said softly. "It will only lead you into a much worse situation."

Genis nodded, and quickly undressed; Presea followed suit, and they held their bodies together, savoring the warmth that they both now felt.

"You're so beautiful," Genis commented quietly. "It seems I'm not the only one who's matured over these past few years."

"I'm... not quite sure of myself," Presea said. "However... I do know that... I want this... I want you..."

Both human and half-elf could feel the intense arousal brought on by rubbing their bodies against each other; the two could hardly keep it within, and Genis was drawn to Presea like a magnet.

"Perhaps this isn't the most wise decision," the half-elf said, his voice shaking. "But... you have been with me for so long I can now trust you..."

It didn't take them long at all to start; and as their intense passion was shared in the most intimate of ways, time seemed to fly by. Though the session only lasted a few minutes, it seemed to take only seconds, and both lovers savored the experience from beginning to end.

After the climax had ended and the two had parted, they both lay in bed, exhausted from the experience.

"Thank you, Genis," Presea said quietly. "You... have done wonderful things for us both in this short time."

"It's not all my doing," Genis said. "You were the one who suggested we do this."

"This... is our final bond," Presea said. "I think I can finally trust you fully... and you..." she hesitated. "...you alone have made up for my lost time..."

"Lost time..." Genis repeated quietly. "You really think I've made up for your lost time with this... one-night stand?"

"Oh, Genis, don't be like that," Presea said, smiling as she pulled her new lover close. "You know you've made up for my lost time... and now I have one to love. I am no longer alone in this world..."

Genis finally allowed a small smile to cross his face as he kissed her one last time.

"Thank you... for taking me to Asgard," Presea whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome... Presea..." Genis said quietly, before he, too, fell into the blissful confines of sleep.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"So, the brat finally got some," Zelos said. "Figures he'd wait this long. Them kids just don't know when to start."

Sheena rolled her eyes as she said, "At least he's better than YOU. I swear, you've slept with at least thirty girls in the past week alone."

"Now now hunny, don't be so rough," Zelos said. "It'll be a long time before I actually go the distance and do it."

"You PERVERT!" Sheena screamed. "How the hell do you expect to earn any RESPECT in this crazy world if you just sleep around like a complete and total moron?"

Zelos grinned as he proceeded to be chased around the room by Sheena.

Kratos simply sat in a corner and watched, amused. He knew the two were in love, even though Sheena would never admit it.

_Hell, it's been six years and she still hates him,_ he thought, smirking.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Sorry, just had to put in that little bit at the end ;)

So, whaddya think. Pointless, soppy, Genis and Presea romance. I swear this stuff is soaking wet.

Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended any of you guys out there. In case you're wondering, Genis and Presea are both eighteen now, so they aren't doing naughty things at a young age. ;)


End file.
